A current 3D display displays images of more than two views on spatially divided display panels. The images of more than two views are simultaneously displayed.
Views of simultaneously displayed images are separated from each other according to a polarization film, lenticular sheet, parallax barrier, etc. Accordingly, images of different views are provided to two eyes of a person and the displayed images are recognized as a 3D image by the person.